zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Herooftwilight
Relyt Of Wisdom 23:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Fanfic Upload Image Characters Question Under original characters--Power courage wisdom and time 17:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Some stuff Congratulations! Props to you Zola Rollback I am running for rollback Gerudo Ruler 00:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Holy crap this guy has a good story! No Hes Not Sepulchre is NOT based on the bad guy in dragon fable. 1st, the name is spelled differently 2nd, the bad guy in dragon fable is HUMAN. Vandalism would you ban User:Epic_Failure93. He/she seems to have nothing to contribute other than vandalizing people's articles. If you need evidence just take a look at my main page's history Twilitlink 01:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks... I was wondering, where do you get one of those talk box thingies? Also, I am currently writing a fanfic of my own, and since I am new to the Wiki, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me out (only asking)... This is what I have so far: The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule Thanks. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade ' | Link of Ordon ' 06:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) And after creating the page? "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade ' | Link of Ordon ' 06:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I never thanked you!! Thank you so much for your pleasent welcome to the wiki. Will you please look at my fan fic? Its called The Legend of Zelda: History Written in War. Again, thanks so much for your welcome. Twilightwizard0309 01:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello!I like your fanfics could you see my artworks too?User:Zelda phoenix Hey! Long time no see, huh? Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here... Yo, I'm working on a fanfic, it's probably gonna be called Distorted Realities (dun dun dun...). Check my userpage for more info. And, oh, you play DF? Would you, by chance, play AQ, MQ, WF and AQW as well? Good to know you're looking forward to it! The plot was a little confusing, and it wasn't turning out very well, so I'm rewriting it. And... I just realized I forgot to sign my previous comment o_O Oh, and my username in AQW is Twilight_Usurper. I usually get on in the Artix server. I'll try to add you as a friend. C ya! PhantomGanonUsurper27 19:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hello About The ulti Man... I am sorry for this wrong doing. My previous acount, the ulti man, did a lot of bad crap. Now I'm against vandalism, permanately ban me if you catch me again. The ulti man IS DEAD to me. User: The Defender Legend of Zelda: Xentore Editing Pictures nah ik how to edit. im at zeldapedia. i just created the accont, just incase, but thank you.'--C2' 15:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I don't really know you but i use a different wiki and I was wonder ing if you are supposed to finish a whole fan fic before you put it on a wikia or can you put small parts on at a time. I know that this is probably a stupid Question. Oh and the wikia I put mying on is http://thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com--[[User:Ironknuckle1|Ironknuckle1]] 21:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What's it take? Hi there I'm a n00b on the site, but I know some of the in's and outs of making char's that aren't overpowered, Mary-Sue's, or some other 3rd thing. I am glad to have found this place ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 02:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Is it okay if I make a fanart of your story, Hero of Destiny? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC)